collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Order
Balance tells us that we should have some order and some chaos. Every system should have enough order that one understands how to interact with it, and enough chaos to make it interesting. Order is simply an arrangement, but typically it is associated with something comprehensible or something with a known function. Order is a function of difference and difference is a function of order. Chaos is largely a name for a type of order whose arrangement is obscure. * from Italic root *ord- "to arrange, arrangement" (source of ordiri "to begin to weave;" compare primordial), which is of uncertain origin but probably from a variant of PIE root *ar- "to fit together." [ etymonline.com/word/order ] Order is one of the most central topics of human history, and in the human history of animals since humans understand animals often through categorizing them (animal biology). Traditionally order is seen as deriving from Above (from Heaven), and this is often reflected in religious symbolism such as in architecture. Various Human beings create artificial order for cognitive parsimony. [ see Schumaker 95 ] Schrödinger 61 wondered how it could be that there could be sustained order in the molecules responsible for heredity when it was well known that statistical ensembles of molecules quickly became disordered (with increased entropy as predicted by the second law of thermodynamics). The problem of heredity then was reformulated at the molecular level as to how order could give rise to order? The other main topic that concerned Schrödinger was the thermodynamics of living things in general, that is, how could they generate order from disorder through their metabolism? It was through answering these two specific questions from the perspective of a physicist that Schrödinger sought to answer the big question, what is life? Encyclopedia, retrieved 2018. Maat or Maʽat refers to the ancient Egyptian concepts of truth, balance, order, harmony, law, morality, and justice. Maat was also the goddess who personified these concepts, and regulated the stars, seasons, and the actions of mortals and the deities who had brought order from chaos at the moment of creation. Her ideological opposite was Isfet (Egyptian jzft), meaning injustice, chaos, violence or to do evil. Some people have reversed the associations so that order is seen as evil, and chaos as good. (E.g. in anarchism.) * Question: Why is there order rather than not? To be able to ask the question presupposes the answer. Orderliness is associated with other qualities such as cleanliness and diligence, and the desire for order and symmetry, and is generally considered to be a desirable quality. In psychology, an excessive desire for orderliness can be associated with obsessive–compulsive disorder and the term anal retentive, (or simply anal)—from Freudian psychoanalysis—is used conversationally to describe a person with such attention to orderliness and detail that it becomes close to a mental disorder. Making things orderly has been called ‘setting order to (things)’ or, in some cases, categorizing. Categorization is something that humans and other organisms do: "doing the right thing with the right kind of thing."1 The doing can be nonverbal or verbal. Collecting tends to be a type of categorization or to follow a hypothesized categorization. Discovering order, often through categorization, is one of the chief operations of science in history. Order is often seen as central to human language, or the learning of language (such as through alphabetization). Order and meaning are intrinsically tied. Medieval social order * Oratores: those who pray (the clergy) * Bellatores: those who fight (the nobility) * Laboratores: those who work Rhizomata * Hierarchy; Cosmos; Structure; Order from chaos; Divine labor; Creation; Order of Rank (e.g. military; Nietzsche); Progress; Meaning; Tradition * Political order (Conservatism); Political chaos (anarchy) * Life; Physics; Nature; Epistemology; Epistemic labor * Antonym: Chaos; Discord; Mess * See types of order: Religion; Hierarchy; Statehood; Primarily-educational order * See types of orders: Magical; Military * Authors focusing on order or its perceived opposite (basically all philosophers to some degree): Evola; Guénon; Nick Land Order and Scientology To preserve no order at all is an insane act. One need only look at the possessions and environment of the insane to realize this. The able keep good order. — «What Is Greatness?» by L. Ron Hubbard, spring 1966